


cheeky

by urmomsdom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Dominance, Dominant Tsukishima Kei, Humiliation, Lowkey Bad BDSM Etiquette, M/M, Submissive Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Can’t Control Himself, Yamaguchi In Panties, and kei hates it, but also loves it, but he’s still selfish and wants yamaguchi to be his baby, confident yamaguchi, dick spanking, growing relationship, idk if that’s a thing but it is now, the plot kinda sucks? i like the scenes separated tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmomsdom/pseuds/urmomsdom
Summary: kei can’t handle the sight of his boyfriend in panties.  yamaguchi slips too deep into subspace on these occasions.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	cheeky

the first time yamaguchi wore his panties, kei pushed him into subspace with ease.

it was after a long morning of following tadashi around on whatever activities he dubbed  _ date day worthy _ , they finally made it back to the yamaguchi residence to take a midday nap.

tadashi was ready to just crash as soon as he got home, but kei had no intention on cuddling with a sweaty boyfriend. 

after some whining on one side, and some stern persuasion on the other, yamaguchi agreed to go wash up as long as he could shower first. 

“turn the a.c. on for me, okay tsukki?!” tadashi still

managed to sound shrill and cheerful even as he drug his feet down the hall.

tsukishima sighed, following orders anyways and turning on the air unit that sat in the window. bored without tadashi’s rambling and pestering, he pulled open his drawer in yamaguchi's dresser to gather clothes. he doesn’t even consider snooping, what would tadashi hide from him anyway. 

yamaguchi came back from his shower wrapped in a towel, and tsukishima took his turn in the shower. his shower was uneventful, although showering at yamaguchi’s house was always bothersome as the shower head was too low. complaints aside, he showered quickly and returned to tadashi’s room after dressing.

when he returned, tadashi was laying on his stomach, towel splayed out under him, bare butt exposed to the world. the world being his own bedroom, but still, very exposed.

“god tadashi, don’t you have any shame” kei continued to dry his hair with a towel as he walked towards the bed. as he approached him he stroked his back with his finger tips, a debatably non-embarrassing form of affection. 

“hmm, well it’s you, it’s not like it’s anything you haven’t seen” tadashi looked up at him, still acting as cool as ever.

kei sighed, “go put some clothes on”. he tapped him twice to get him to stand up. tadashi groaned and got up, kei pulling the towel out from under him as he stood. from the bed, the blonde threw their wet towels in tadashi’s laundry basket.

when he turned back, eyes scanning the room involuntarily, his jaw dropped.

well not literally but any of those metaphors apply;  _ jaw dropped, eyes popped out of his head, heart stopped, breathe ceased, whatever _ .

tadashi was facing his wall, getting dressed as he was told,  _ in girly panties _ .

they were black with sheer black elastic around his legs and waist. they weren’t too slutty as they covered him quite well, his little penis tucked into the undies comfortably. however, his ass did peak out of the bottoms in a rather tempting way.

tsukki wasn’t really sure what to say. his first instinct was to mock and tease, but yamaguchi might be sensitive about something so vulnerable. 

kei suddenly realized he hasn’t been breathing and sucked in a harsh breath.

“uh- tadashi, what are you, what are you wearing.” he forced out.

yamaguchi turned his head over his shoulder, 

“cute right! they’re called cheeky cut! i went to the mall this weekend and picked them out.”

“aren’t they… for girls.” kei cocked an eyebrow

yamaguchi turned around on his heels

“well, yeah i suppose but they feel really nice and-“ tadashi stopped his babbling

“you don’t like them do you…” he looked at his feet.

kei smirked, he felt bad for making tadashi uncomfortable but in a sick way he liked tadashi like this. don’t get him wrong, he was so proud of him for being more and more confident everyday, but when it was just the two of them he liked them like this. he wanted to see tadashi totally reliant on him. if he couldn’t live without him that would be ideal.

“hm, very bold of you yamaguchi, are you being a show off?”

yamaguchi squeaked and shook his head, he knew this game. tsukishima was a little bit twisted, and rather pervy, yamaguchi knew that.

“look at me tadashi.” kei relaxed into bed, getting comfortable in the pillows. tadashi looked at him, blush prominent on his cheeks.

“we’re you trying to show off tadashi?” kei asked slow and sternly

tadashi nodded

“address me the way i like, baby.”

_ like tadashi said, pervy. _

“yes tsukishima-sama. sorry tsukishima-sama.” tadashi spoke politely just in the way tsukki showed him.

“good baby, now since you wanted to show off, go on, put on a show for me.” tsukishima grinned

“wha- what?” 

kei raised his brows and began to sit up a little.

“o-oh um, i don’t think i understand tsukishima-sama. can you tell me what you mean please?” tadashi whimpered

“help me please!” he added at the last minute

“you’re being so polite tadashi, i want you to put on a show for me, stop trying to think about it so much. you aren’t very good at thinking.” kei didn’t think of it as dirty talk or teasing, he was just being honest,  _ just being mean. _

tadashi brought his fists to cover his chin, his elbows to his chest. he pressed his thighs together and began to move his hips. he was completely hard, you couldn’t tell besides the wet patch at the front of his panties.

he danced nervously, almost sloppily, trying to be sexy like the people in porn. tsukishima looked content so far, but to kick it up a notch he pulled the front of his underwear down to expose his cocklet.

“oh fuck baby, look at that little dick, you were made for men tadashi”. kei was practically drooling, yamaguchi didn’t even know if his boyfriend knew he was speaking out loud. 

after only a short 15 seconds more of tadashi’s little show, kei snapped out of his trance, straightening his back and clearing his throat.

“come here tadashi.” tsukishima spread his legs making a space for him. 

“yes tsukishima-sama.”. yamaguchi didn’t even bother to pull up his undies before kneeling on the bed, crawling up to his boyfriend. kei pet his hair, stroked his cheek, all those little forms of affection he was more open to showing when he had tadashi like this.

“look at my little show-off, not so confident now huh?” kei circled a finger around tadashi’s tip. tadashi purred and tucked his head under tsukkis chin.

**“tadashi! i’m home can you come help with the groceries, send kei out too if he’s here!”**

yamaguchi whined as kei pulled away from him. tsukishima pulled up yamaguchi's panties and tapped his private parts before getting out of bed.

“get dressed and take some time to recuperate. you made me very happy tadashi” he kissed him on the head before exiting the now too chilly room, leaving tadashi sitting on his bed, hard and a little too deep in subspace to move. 

kei ended up just telling yamaguchi-san her son was napping. things weren’t too different after that, besides kei getting better at aftercare. yamaguchi still wore his cute little panties sometimes after that, even buying a few more pairs as the school year started. things were back on a schedule as school started.

the second time tadashi slipped into subspace because kei couldn’t handle a cute boy in panties was a complete accident.

tadashi had already been seeming to have a bad day, he was late to meeting kei at the corner where they walk together everyday. he had forgotten his lunch so he went hungry today. tsukki offered to buy him something from the vending machine, but tadashi was in a bad mood and didn’t even want to eat at this point. kei even went as far as trying to rub his back during their study period, but yamaguchi tensed up, which almost never happens. he accepted that his boyfriend was having an off day and left it at that, maybe they could have a sleep over tonight and cuddle.

the weirdest thing of the day however was when he wasn’t in the locker room for practice. no matter what mood tadashi loved volleyball.

“where is he?” kei asked in general, out loud, to anyone. no one asked him to clarify, they all know the big bad tsukishima only had interest in one person.

“bathroom, he was a little shaky when he was in here, is he sick?” daichi inquired. kei ignored him and headed straight for the bathroom stalls in the back of the locker room.

he bent over and saw yamaguchis white shoes in the last stall. he sighed and walked over, not sure if he was emotionally prepared enough to help comfort his boyfriend. 

he knocked on the door “yamaguchi, come out.”. all he heard was a muffled whimper.

kei thought back to his first fight with yamaguchi, or more so the aftermath of the fight. 

they laid in kei’s bed on their stomachs, facing each other and holding hands, couple shit that would normally make tsukishima blush like crazy.

_ “tell me what you want from me now tadashi, what do i need to do to get to you.” _

_ “treat me like i’m precious, i know i’m just as strong as you but i don’t want to feel like it sometimes. sometimes i want to be your baby, take the lead for once you pussy.” _

he remembers how they giggled

_ “i don’t know, just be gentle with me sometimes okay?” _

kei rubbed his eyes before trying to knock on the stall door again.

“tadashi baby, can i come in?” kei cringed at himself for using the pet name in public, but if anyone heard him say it no one showed it. 

the stall door unlocked, prompting kei to push it open and skip inside the tight space. tadashi was sat on the toilet with his head in his hands. tsukishima pet the top of his head and leaned down to place a kiss. 

“not feeling too hot, huh baby?” kei kept his lips against tadashi’s head and the brunette let out a strangled cry at all the affection.

“try and relax tadashi, can you do that for me?” tsukki was finding being gentle surprisingly easy. yamaguchi took two deep breathes before looking up at tsukki. his eyes were watery, but big, and tsukishima could tell he wasn’t meant to be in his head right now. 

“not sick, jussa bad day.” he put his chin on tsukki’s stomach and looked up at him.

“want to tell me what happened?” kei brushed the hair out of his eyes.

“mom got mad at me last night and she yelled at me, and you know i don’t like being yelled at, and i woke up late this morning and tripped while getting dressed and hurt my butt and i didn’t study for my english exam and i forgot my lunch so now i have no energy and it’s all too much tsukki.” yamaguchi rambled into kei’s stomach.

“oh i’m sorry babe, why don’t you take a minute then we can get changed. i’ll make sure coach and daichi don’t go too hard on you okay?” 

yamaguchi shook his head

“words tadashi.” they met eyes

“that’s not all…” he mumbled, standing up and pushing tsukki back. he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his thighs.

he was wearing bright neon green panties with white lace on the sides, framing his lithe hips beautifully.

tsukishima was seeing red. 

was he embarrassed about how upset he was at the moment 

yes.

did it matter? 

no.

“you wore those to school? are you brain dead?” kei snapped

“i didn’t mean to! i was rushing today and they were the first ones i saw this morning i wasn’t even thinking about practice!” tadashi fussed, not bothering to pull up his pants.

kei took a deep breathe in attempt to relax himself.

“okay, i’ll go get your uniform and you’re going to change in here.”. but before kei could turn tadashi was gripping him again. 

“tsukki they’re going to know somethings up! plus i’m not a middle schooler it’s embarrassing to change in the stalls!” tadashi shrilled 

“do you really think i’m going to let everyone see you like this?” kei spat back. tadashi’s eyes shifted back and forth like they did whenever he was thinking to hard.

“okay, just come wait for me to change and sit on the bench alright? don’t say anything.” kei grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the stall.

the third years and most of the second years had already gotten changed, leaving tanaka, nishinoya and the idiot duo to fool around in the locker room.

tsukishima sat yamaguchi on the bench while he opened his own locker to change himself.

“hey yamaguchi, you should probably get changed your gonna be late!” tanaka turned to them. 

yamaguchi was still a little shaken up so he scooted over on the bench to lean against tsukki where he was standing. he tuned out most of the arguing that kei did in his honor. he felt fuzzy, he loved volleyball but really he wanted to go home and get coddled by kei. after what felt like hours of negotiation, kei finally got the other boys to leave. 

once they were gone, tsukki helped him stand up and began to undo his pants, leaving his big school sweater for later. once he was in his underwear, instead of kei letting him open his own locker, he began to rub tadashi through his panties.

“you said you fell on your butt today right?” kei moved behind him, sitting on the bench. tadashi was still a little out of it and didn’t know what was going on but was happy kei was asking about his day, even if showing concern was basic human decency he took it as affection. he nodded.

kei pulled him down into his lap.

and smacked a firm spank against tadashi’s cock.

“ow! tsukki that hurts- what?!” tadashi squealed 

“shhh… i didn’t lock the door, you don’t want anyone to come in and see, do you?” 

tadashi quieted down

“...unless you do.” kei smacked him again.

tsukki only got angry with every spank to tadashi’s dumb little cock, angry at how stupid he was.

“you were too brain dead to realize when you were getting dressed this morning.”

_ spank _

“what if you didn’t realize as you were getting changed huh?”

_ spank _

“are you really that much of a slut?”

_ spank _

tadashi was dripping now, dick an angry red and pulsing.

“do you want everyone to see you like this?”

_ spank _

“stupid little cumdoll, this is for me only”

_ spank _

“i’m sorry tsukishima-sama! i’m sorry i didn’t mean to! i’m not good at thinking you know that! i’m sorry!” yamaguchi let the tears fall, considering grinding his hand up into kei’s abrasive palm and how embarrassing that would be.

_ spank _

“i know baby, take a few more spanks for me then we can go practice, i’m sorry for being mean.” kei whispered in his ear.

tadashi sniffled but gracefully took five more hits. kei kissed him on his cheeks and his temples in gratitude for being so patient with his temper. 

“okay baby, you were being sweet so let me help you.” kei praised as he began to stroke him. 

tadashi came embarrassingly quick, but kei was there to soothe him. kei kicked the cum off his hand and tucked tadashi back into his underwear. he helped him get changed while whispering affirmations and praise. yamaguchis only real goal for practice was not to get hit in the face by a ball.

which, was unsuccessful anyways.

as tadashi layed on the gym floor, looking up at the ceiling, he felt increasingly more fuzzy and relatively more weak. he would have to have a talk with tsukki about letting him slip into subspace in public. 

he heard tsukishima gave some half assed excuse about him being sick before scooping him off the floor and taking him to change. 

after he had successfully gotten him changed, tsukki told yama to wait on the bench while he goes to the get stuff from the gym before everyone else goes to change. as yamaguchi tries to catch his breathe and get back in his own head, tanaka slips in.

“hey yamaguchi… are you okay. you know you can tell me right? i hope you trust me as your senpai.”

“hm? everything’s fine tanaka-san?” tadashi sounded confused

“well… you were really disoriented and when we left the locker room… i heard someone hitting something… or someone. i totally think it’s cool that you and tsukishima-kun are dating but if he’s hurting you, you can tell me, i can help you.”

tadashi laughed at this. people asked him silly questions like this a lot. 

as a sleepy and subby yamaguchi began to explain how much of a softie tsukishima was when it was just them, tsukishima found them just in time.

“yamaguchi, come.” 

“okay tsukishima-sama” he yawned, leaving tanaka without saying a word.

he was halfway home when he realized he slipped up in front of tanaka. hopefully stories of the bubble bath tsukki gave him and the belly rubs after would be enough to buy his silence.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi! just a lazy drabble for yamaguchi’s birthday. yamaguchi is my comfort character i love him so much  
> as always come talk to me on twitter @urmomsdom  
> comment to keep me motivated!


End file.
